filmepediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Laurence Fishburne
Laurence John Fishburne III ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Regisseur und Produzent. Bekannt wurde er durch die Rollen Morpheus in der Matrix-Trilogie, Clean in Apocalypse Now, Ike Turner in Tina – What's Love Got to Do with It?, Furious Styles in Boyz n the Hood – Jungs im Viertel und als Cowboy Curtis in der Fernsehserie Pee-wee's Playhouse. Leben Fishburne wurde in Augusta, Georgia, als Sohn von Hattie Bell (geb. Crawford), einer Junior High School-Mathematik- und Physiklehrerin, und Laurence John Fishburne, Jr., einem Jugendstrafvollzugs-Offizier. Nachdem seine Eltern sich in seiner Kindheit schieden ließen, zog er mit seiner Mutter nach Brooklyn, New York, wo er aufwuchs. Fishburne's Vater sah ihn einmal im Monat. Fishburne ist Absolvent der Lincoln Square Academy in New York, die in den 1980ern schloss. 1985 heiratet Fishburne Schauspielerin Hajna O. Moss in New York. Zusammen haben sie zwei Kinder: Sohn Langston (* 1987) und Tochter Montana Fishburne (* 1991). In den 1990ern folgte die Scheidung. Im Februar 2001 verlobte er sich mit Gina Torres und am 22. September 22 2002 folgte die Hochzeit im The Cloisters Museum in New York City. Am 8. Januar 2007 gab Fishburne's Sprecher Alan Nierob bekannt, dass die beiden ihr erstes Kind erwarteten. Im Juni 2007 kam Tochter Delilah zur Welt. Filmographie * 1973–1976: Liebe, Lüge, Leidenschaft (One Life to Live, Fernsehserie) * 1975: Cornbread, Earl and Me * 1979: Apocalypse Now * 1979: Die Chance seines Lebens (Fast Break) * 1982: M*A*S*H (Fernsehserie, Folge 10x15) * 1982: Der Mann ohne Gnade (Death Wish II) * 1983: Rumble Fish * 1984: Cotton Club * 1985: Die Farbe Lila (The Color Purple) * 1986: Miami Vice (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x04) * 1987: Der steinerne Garten (Gardens of Stone) * 1987: Cherry 2000 * 1987: Nightmare III – Freddy Krueger lebt (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) * 1988: Red Heat * 1988: School Daze * 1990: Cadence – Ein fremder Klang (Cadence) * 1990: King of New York – König zwischen Tag und Nacht (King of New York) * 1991: Das Gesetz der Macht (Class Action) * 1991: Boyz n the Hood – Jungs im Viertel (Boyz N’ the Hood) * 1992: Jenseits der weißen Linie (Deep Cover) * 1993: Tina – What's Love Got to Do with It? (What’s Love Got to Do with It?) * 1993: Das Königsspiel (Searching for Bobby Fischer) * 1995: Othello * 1995: Im Sumpf des Verbrechens (Just Cause) * 1995: Higher Learning – Die Rebellen (Higher Learning) * 1995: Die Ehre zu fliegen (The Tuskegee Airmen) * 1995: Bad Company * 1996: Fled – Flucht nach Plan (Fled) * 1997: Event Horizon – Am Rande des Universums (Event Horizon) * 1997: Harlem, N.Y.C. – Der Preis der Macht (Hoodlum) * 1998: Always Outnumbered – mit dem Rücken an der Wand (Always Outnumbered) * 1999: Matrix (The Matrix) * 2000: Mit aller Härte (Once in the Life) * 2003: Matrix Reloaded (The Matrix Reloaded) * 2003: Matrix Revolutions (The Matrix Revolutions) * 2003: Mystic River * 2003: Biker Boyz * 2005: Das Ende – Assault on Precinct 13 (Assault on Precinct 13) * 2006: Akeelah ist die Größte (Akeelah and the Bee) * 2006: Five Fingers * 2006: Bobby * 2006: Mission: Impossible III * 2007: Kill Bobby Z (Death and Life of Bobby Z) * 2007: Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (Die Stimme des Silver Surfers) * 2008: 21 * 2008: Tortured * 2008–2011: CSI: Vegas (Fernsehserie) * 2009: Armored * 2009: CSI: Miami (Fernsehserie) * 2009: CSI: NY (Fernsehserie) * 2010: Predators * 2011: Contagion * 2011: Damit ihr mich nicht vergesst (Have a Little Faith) * seit 2013: Hannibal (Fernsehserie) * 2013: Man of Steel * 2013: The Colony – Hell Freezes Over (The Colony) * 2014: Ride Along * 2014: The Signal Fishburne lebt in Hollywood und besitzt eine Wohnung in New York City. Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:US-Amerikaner/in Kategorie:Geboren 1961 Kategorie:Emmy-Preisträger/in